Birthday Misunderstandings
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: Birthdays were supposed to be fun and stress free. So why was it that he had to work on his birthday and deal with an insecure girlfriend who misunderstood atmosphere between them? Some birthday this turned out to be. What could be worse than birthday misunderstandings? Oh yeah, embarrassing yourself in front of your girlfriend. Way to go Fushimi, real smooth. Belated birthday shot


**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello my lovelies! How long has it been since I typed a birthday oneshot? Quite a while ago huh? In 2011 I typed one for Shizuo and three years later, it's time to type another one. I seriously can't keep up with birthdays D: Anyways, I hope you enjoy this birthday oneshot, I had a really hard time keeping him in character ;_;**

**Please review, favorite, and follow guys! Enjoy the oneshot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own K (K Project). K belongs to GoRA. I only on the OC. **

**-Story Start- **

One would think that a day in Shizume City would be peaceful. No gang wars, no strains, no HOMRA, everything would be peaceful. Even if those things didn't happen, there would always be some sort of maddening chaos happening elsewhere. No, it didn't have to take place in the bar or Ashinaka High School or Scepter 4's headquarters. It could happen anywhere. Today, the chaos just happen to be at a certain someone's house…

"Aaahhh!" a shill cry echoed throughout the kitchen as the pot boiled. "Ack!" Feet pattered into the kitchen and the stove was turned off. "Ick…"

The young woman sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was new to the idea of making a bento and she had never done it before. It wasn't that she couldn't cook, she was just nervous how the other would react to the bento. In high school she had never made a bento for someone else before. Well, she's made a bento for her group of friends to share and eat, but never made a bento directly for a person, a boy no less.

"Eugh…I think the vegetables are a bit overcooked…" she mumbled to herself and waved the steam away after lifting the lid of the pot. "Aaahh! Why does he have to be such a picky eater?" she groaned as she remembered all the past moments where she tried to get him to eat his vegetables. All attempts had failed.

As she went to clean up the mess the pot made, her phone began to ring. Sighing, she placed the towel on the counter top and made her way towards the table. Her phone continued to ring and buzz, the caller ID was Ayame. What could her friend want now? Her friend knew that she was going to be busy, she wasn't going to make plans to go drinking with her!

"Hai…Nanase Ruka speaking…" she sighed softly and flinched to hear her friend on the other end to squeal happily.

"Ruka~! How was your morning?" Ayame teased. Something inside Ruka snapped as she clutched her cell phone tightly in her hand. Damn it! Ruka told Ayame that she was going to be busy in the morning and that it was going to be hell! Why the hell is she asking about her morning when she already knew what was happening!?

"Ayame…you have a lot of balls to ask me that…" Ruka growled. Her foul mood just got even worse. If Ayame wants to see the next day, she better watch her tongue.

"Ruka, calm down already~" Ayame hummed. There was some shuffling on the other end, Ruka only assumed that Ayame just woke up. She glanced over to the clock and deadpanned. 11 AM. There was only one solution as to how Ayame could wake up this late: she went drinking last night. "Mm…that bartender was gorgeous…hehe.."

"Ayame…I don't have time to listen to how you oogled at men last night!" Ruka snapped and made her way back to the kitchen. "I have to get his bento ready and—!"

"Ruka, he's not a freaking elementary student. Hell, he's not even in high school anymore. Don't sweat over making a bento for him, you're not his mom," Ayame sighed and spoke carelessly into the phone. "You're his girlfriend, not caretaker so stop worrying already."

Ruka paused for a moment to think over what Ayame had just said. It was true that she wasn't his mom or caretaker. Yes, she was his girlfriend, but at times, she acted like his mom instead. She worried about his health, whether he was getting enough sleep, and god damn it, she had to make sure that he ate his vegetables! Scratch that, she wasn't his girlfriend anymore—she became his step-in mom/nanny. The single thought of becoming his caretaker depressed her.

"Eugh…" Ruka made an odd noise in her throat at the thought. Ayame only laughed on the other end.

"Well, if I were him, I'd appreciate you some more," Ayame giggled and more shuffling was heard. "Here you are, busting your ass off to make him a bento on his birthday and what are the chances that he'll be thankful or even eat it?"

"…I rather have him eat this than eat pizza and drink canned coffee every single day…" Ruka muttered and balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she arranged the bento. While she arranged the tamagoyaki and vegetables in the bento box, something about what Ayame said bugged her. Come to think of it, she never saw him eat her bento. She would only see him take the bento and head back into his office to work. Did he even eat? Or did he just take it and then throw away its contents in a trash can in his office?

"Mm~ Well good luck with the bento Ruka!" Ayame chirped happily and laughed softly. "Honestly, I think you should just have some sort of date on his birthday. Go talk to his boss and work a deal out with him. Who knows? Maybe it'll work out in the end?"

The thought of her going up to her boyfriend's boss and demanding that her boyfriend get a day off on his birthday terrified her. Ayame had no clue who her boyfriend's boss is. Though he is a charming man, he was serious about work and she didn't know if he would let her boyfriend off for a day. Based on all the past chats with her boyfriend, he would always try to escape his boss's group events simply because they were too annoying. Come to think of it, she was surprised to see her boyfriend at her doorstep on New Year's Eve. She was sure that he was invited to some party held by the boss, but her boyfriend refused to attend and insisted on staying with her. Well, not that she was complaining.

"…Ruka? Ruka, are you even listening?" her friend asked on the phone. Ruka blinked and shook her head for a moment. She must have dazed off when she thought about the suggestion.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here," Ruka quickly answered and set the chopsticks down. "Thanks for the suggestion Ayame, but I can't just go up to his boss and demand for a day off, that's crazy!"

"Well, up to you," Ayame hummed and yawned. "I'm gonna go shower and get something to eat, have fun Ruka and be sure to tell your boyfriend that I said happy birthday!"

"Yeah, yeah…" and with that, the line went dead. Slightly annoyed at the amount of time she wasted on the phone call, Ruka set her phone down and went back to arranging the bento. Sometimes she even wondered to herself why she does all these things for him. "Ack!" she yelped and dropped the chopsticks when her fingers brushed against the hot metal lid of the pot. She was seriously out of it today. "The things I do for love…"

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Projet] [K Project]

After the whole kitchen mishap, it was about time for lunch. Grabbing her keys and cell phone, Ruka took the bento and locked the door to her apartment and left the complex. As she made her way to Scepter 4 headquarters, in the back of her mind she was worried whether bringing lunch to him was…weird. Weird because she had never done this before and weird because she wasn't the _type_ to bring him lunch or make it. In fact, the whole bento idea made her look like a housewife instead of a girlfriend and she didn't fit that image at all.

When Ruka walked past a shop, she paused to see her reflection on the glass window. Band T-shirt, ripped denim jeans, black high top sneakers; the typical tomboy. Long black hair, ear cuffs and piercings, studded bracelets dangling on her wrists, large belt. Nothing about her appearance screamed "cute" or "girly." Instead, it screamed "bro" or "dude's best friend." And here she is, dressed like a rock band reject with a cute bento. Yeah, the image totally fits.

"You gonna buy something or what?" an eldery woman snapped and stood at the door. Startled, Ruka jumped a bit and nearly dropped the bento. She fumbled a bit and looked at the woman with wide eyes, shaking her head. "Then scram!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Ruka quickly scurried away from the shop, occasionally glancing back to see if the bitchy woman was still there. Once she was out of sight, Ruka muttered, "Bitch."

Now how did a girl who looks like a rock band reject, start dating a Scepter 4 member you ask? Truth be told, Ruka didn't even know herself. All she knew was that she kept on bumping into him whether it be on his patrols or her getting dragged into strain or gang activity. The first time she met him, she was caught in between a fight with him and some short kid. What they were fighting about, she didn't know but in the end, that fight landed her in the hospital with him being held responsible. The next time they met was when she was running an errand for Ayame and she walked right into a gang fight. That landed her in the hospital as well.

Of all the encounters with him, she was always the one who got landed in the hospital and he somehow was responsible for it. At first, Ruka was pissed off at him and accused him of pulling her into his shit. Over time, sad to say, but she started getting used to it and then next thing she knew, she fell for him. What was a total shocker was that he was actually _younger_ than her by two years. Yes ladies, she was dating a younger guy. But that doesn't make her a cougar!

Now _how_ she confessed to him was the funny story. He was working around with the special task force in downtown Shizume City and when Ruka saw him, she walked straight up to him and practically spilled her feelings to him then and there. Was he annoyed? Yes because here she was, confessing her love to him at work. Was he embarrassed? He didn't show it, but anyone would be in his situation. Was he surprised? He was annoyed, but spluttered at the confession. Did he feel the same way? Now that, she didn't know. She never heard him say those three words to her. She only heard him to agree to date her and be her boyfriend.

"Come to think of it, he doesn't really sound that enthusiastic when it came to our monthly anniversaries…" Ruka mumbled quietly to herself as she continued making her way to the headquarters. She and her boyfriend had been dating for almost half a year now and it was almost six months, still no words of affection. Every month when the two get together to celebrate their monthly anniversary, he would get her a small gift and take her out for dinner. It's been that way for pretty much five months now.

Her palms felt clammy and her stomach churned. Now that she was reflecting on it, it really felt like he was just dating her because she confessed to him. Five months into the relationship and he never said "I love you" or "You make me smile" or—well, he doesn't even smile so that phrase wouldn't work—anything affectionate. So…was he just dating her out of pity? So that he wouldn't look like a total dick in front of his comrades and superiors if he were to reject her?

"Maybe I should ask him…but it's his birthday…" she murmured to herself, unaware of someone running right into her. Ruka yelped and fell backwards, catching the bento before it landed on the floor. She took a quick peek at it and was relieved that everything was still in place. Her eyes narrowed and she jerked her head over to yell at the careless person until she recognized the mop of chestnut brown hair. "Misaki?"

"Don't call me that!" was his first response. His tone was sharp and snippy, his teeth was bared at her, and his eyes narrowed into a glare. At first Ruka jumped to see his tense gaze until he realized who she was and the glare was immediately washed off with a look of embarrassment. "Gah! N-Nanase-san! I-I'm sorry about that!" the short male apologized and scampered up to his feet to help the older girl up. "B-But d-don't call me th-that…" the skateboarder quickly added with a stutter.

"Oh right, sorry about that Yata-san," Ruka smiled softly, causing the younger male to blush at the honorific. "Were you on your way to see your friend…uh…the…" she didn't want to call the guy "fat" since you know, that would be…mean, but she didn't know the poor guy's name.

"Oh, you mean Kamamoto?" Yata kicked his skateboard up and tucked it underneath his arm. "Yeah I was heading over to the arcade," he said and shrugged. He was about to wave and walk off until he noticed the small bag in her hands. "Hey, what's that?"

"Ah…it's a bento…" Ruka answered hesitantly. She quickly hid the bag behind her and smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm…are you giving it to someone?" the skateboarder blinked and tried to peek around the girl, but she only turned away from him. "You're not really the type to do that Nanase-san…" Hearing this caused Ruka's cheeks to burn. Even he noticed that she wasn't one to make bentos. "….Ah!" She flinched to hear him yell out as he was struck with realization. "It's for Saru isn't it!?"

"Ergh…" she made the small noise in the back of her throat, confirming Yata's suspicions.

"Tch! Don't waste your time on him Nanase-san, he didn't give a flying fuck to the girls when it was Valentine's Day," Yata spat out bitterly, eyes lowering to the bag that kept the bento as he continued, "Girls gave him bentos back in high school and he would always turn them down." Ruka shifted uncomfortably as Yata continued on with his rant about her boyfriend. Essentially, he was telling her that her boyfriend wouldn't car' if she gave him a bento. "That's just like the damn monkey, he doesn't give a fuck. I don't even know how you managed to stay with him this long."

Ruka bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes. Everyone was against her and the relationship, her friends, Ayame, even Yata. Well, she knew that her boyfriend and Yata had a history and all, but still. Noticing her fallen look, the skateboarder panicked slightly and began spluttering apologies. The last thing he would want is to have a girl cry in front of him. He couldn't handle being around girls so having one cry in front of him would send him into a frenzy.

"A-Ah! But th-that's just me you know? You don't have to listen to me Nanase-san!" Yata laughed sheepishly and waved his hands in front of him. He was relieved that Ruka wasn't crying, but he felt awkward to see her looking so down and…insecure.

"Ne…Yata-san…do you think he actually likes me?" Ruka asked quietly and gripped the bag. "Do you think that he's only dating me because he pities me?"

"Wh-Wha…?"

"It's already been five months and not once has he said that he likes me…"

The two became silent as one waited for the other to respond. The tension between the two turned awkward as Yata shifted all of his weight on one leg and Ruka gripped the bag tightly in her hands. It was like time froze and the two were stuck that way until one of them spoke up. The skateboarder glanced over to the older girl uneasily and decided to man up for once—to a girl—and speak.

"W-Well…just ask the damn monkey to get it over with once and for all…" Yata grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. He shifted his gaze from his dark blue shoes to the bag that Ruka was holding. It wasn't new for him to see a girl giving the former best friend something. It happened all the time during junior high. Girls would come rushing up to the former HOMRA member and give him chocolates or bentos. Yet each time the girls would hand him something, he would reject them and carry on as usual, leaving the girls heartbroken. Yata was surprised himself to hear the news of the damn monkey and Ruka dating. He literally fell off his skateboard when Kamamoto told him how he saw the damn monkey on a lunch date with a girl.

"I guess…" Ruka sighed softly and gave a weak smile him. "Thanks for the tip and for listening Yata-san, I'll see you later," with a quick wave, she continued her way to the headquarters, leaving Yata to watch her walk away from him. If the traitor really was playing with her emotions all this time and was dating her out of pity, he was going to make sure that the fucking monkey was going to pay. _**Nobody**_ messes with a girl's emotions like that.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

His eyes hurt. How long did he stare at the computer screen again? He's been up since 6 fucking AM and still working on paperwork now. He was pretty sure that his eyes were bloodshot. Reaching over to his side, he popped open another can of black coffee and chugged it down like an alcoholic. He tossed the now empty can over his head as the can hit the rim of the trashcan but missed. Next to the can were a bunch of other empty coffee cans that had missed the trash can. Well, he can clean that up after work…if he remembers that is.

"Fushimi, can you check this over?" Akiyama asked and handed a document over to the caffeine-driven teen.

"Tch," the raven haired teen clicked his tongue in annoyance and snatched the paper out of the older male's hand. His eyes scanned over the report and instantly, his eyes darkened and he kept in mind not to crush and crumple the report up in his hand as it trembled in rage. "The fucking brat…"

Akiyama wasn't surprised to Fushimi's impatience. In fact, he wasn't surprised that this would be the reaction he would get for handing over Domyouji's crappy report to Fushimi. Sad to say but even though Domyouji and Fushimi were the same age, Fushimi held a higher rank and position than the other. Then again, maybe Akiyama was just as sadistic as their captain and just wanted to see Domyouji suffer from Fushimi's wrath.

"What kind of report is this…?" Fushimi growled as his fist clenched around the report. "Is this a fucking first grader's picture diary?" Oh damn, Fushimi was ruthless. "The dumbass needs to fix it. Now. Get him to come over here." Brutally, ruthless.

"Haha…" Akiyama let out a weak laugh and pitied the younger member of the task force.

"Hey Fushimi!" Hidaka pushed open the doors and walked in with a smile. He waved as he made his way towards the two males. Akiyama wondered if the dense male could read the atmosphere. There was a clear murderous aura emitting from Fushimi and Hidaka didn't even notice. "Someone's here for you~"

"Good. Domyouji, get your ass over here," the teenager grunted and turned his head to glare at Domyouji only to freeze and blink at the guest.

Behind Hidaka was a girl. His girlfriend to be precise. Fushimi felt his eye twitch to see Ruka at his work space. Freaking god, he was extremely busy! Exhaling a sigh, Fushimi turned around and removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He put his glasses back on before turning around to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" he raised an eyebrow at her. The others must have sensed the awkward atmosphere as Hidaka and Akiyama slowly made their way to the door and closed the big doors behind them.

"You seriously don't know what day it is?" Ruka raised an eyebrow back at him as she held the bag. Once again, the teen cocked an eyebrow at her and quickly glanced at the calendar on the laptop screen. "Our anniversary isn't until a few more weeks."

"…." For once, Ruka was speechless. Did he seriously forget his own birthday? Was work causing his brain to melt down? Even better question, was work making him more stupid in life? His work and job might as well be his significant other. "You're kidding me right?"

"I don't joke or 'kid' Ruka," snorted the teen and scowled. He has work to finish, he doesn't have time to play guessing games. And Ruka knew for a fact that he does "joke," only his humor is sick and twisted. "What's today that I need to know about?" He wanted her to cut to the chase already.

"Saruhiko…did you honestly forget the day you popped out of your mom?" she didn't understand how her boyfriend forgot his own birthday. In answer to her question, her boyfriend only deadpanned at her choice of words.

"You seriously don't talk like a girl…" Fushimi sighed and stared at his tomboy of a girlfriend. "Are you sure that you're not a guy?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Ruka huffed and blushed, grumbling as she turned her head to the side. "I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday…"

Birthday? Fushimi stared blankly at her before looking at the laptop's calendar once again. Then he pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the date. November 7th, his birthday. Now he blinked stupidly down at his phone. Today was his birthday? What the fuck? He was working on his birthday?

"So for your birthday I made you a bento," Ruka huffed and averted her eyes, pink dusting her cheeks. "Since you're always eating pizza and drinking coffee, I thought something healthy would be a good change."

"….Hah?" Fushimi stared at Ruka incredulously. "Bento?"

Flushing to see his stunned and disbelieving look, Ruka blushed and plopped the bag on the boy's lap. Peering into the bag, he reached in and opened the bento box to see its contents. He immediately deadpanned to see vegetables. Oh, he knew what she was trying to do. With her standing right here with him, she was here to make sure that he ate _all_ of his vegetables. Damn.

"Y-You don't like it?" her voice wavered slightly as he continued to stare down at the bento. He was actually pretty hungry, but the vegetables…those damn vegetables…

"I'll eat it in a bit," the third in command grunted and set the bag on the table before he turned to face the laptop screen. "Thanks."

It was silent between the two and the sound of keyboard tapping away echoed around the room. The raven haired male continued work as usual whereas Ruka only stood back and watched. She has to ask him now. It was now or never.

"N-Ne…Saruhiko?" Ruka called out to him as she quietly approached him. He continued to type away, but let out a quiet hum as if to tell her that he acknowledged her presence. "Do…Do you…Do you actually like me?"

This caused Fushimi to freeze when he heard her ask him that. His fingers hovered over the keys, but didn't press down as he processed her question. Was she seriously asking him this? The third in command heaved an annoyed sigh and turned around to look at her. Annoyance was clearly etched on his face as he got up from his seat and leaned against the table to look at her.

"I'm dating you aren't I?" he answered back with a question of his own as he continued to look at her.

His tone was harsh and he was clearly irritated. Ruka flinched at his sharp tone, her insecurities were confirmed. He dated her because he felt sorry for her and he didn't want to look like an ass in front of everyone. She kind of had a feeling that he would say something like that, yet she wanted to be hopeful, she hoped that it would be the other way. She shouldn't be surprised but she was.

"So you never liked me…" Ruka murmured softly to herself. Why did everything feel so new to her? She somewhat expected his answer yet it hurts. Her eyes stung and she could feel the hot tears forming, but she kept her head down so that he wouldn't be able to see.

"What exactly are you trying to get at?" Fushimi clicked his tongue and folded his arms across his chest. "I have work to finish and you already know that the Lieutenant isn't a pleasant woman when angered."

"All these past five months were nothing but out of pity huh?" Ruka mumbled softly, clenching and unclenching her sweaty palms. It was no use, the warm tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Hah?" he seriously didn't know what the hell she was talking about. For fuck's sake, he had work to finish, he didn't have time to go and play twenty questions. He reached over to grab her wrist so that she could cut to the chase already. "What are you—"

"I get it already! I'm a complete joke to you!" Ruka cut him off with a snap, forcing herself to look at him. For a quick moment, the teen was stunned to see the tomboy look at him with tears cascading down her cheeks. He had never seen his tomboyish girlfriend look so…vulnerable. "I know I'm not like those delicate, pretty girls who can cook and make bentos for you daily! I'm not girly, I'm not cute, and I get it! I know that I'm not housewife material! But even still!" she choked up on her words a bit before letting out a strained sob as she continued, "But even still I had the smallest hope that you liked me for me…instead you kept this façade up for five months, almost half a year…"

Too stunned to even respond, Fushimi continued to gape and stare at Ruka with wide eyes. He couldn't find his voice and he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. The grip on her wrist slackened as Ruka managed to pull herself away from him and push him away from her. His back bumped into the ledge of the table lightly, but Ruka backed up immediately, not bothering to wipe away her tears.

"Go to hell Saruhiko!"

Almost instantly, Fushimi regained his composure. Just before he could say anything to the emotional girl, she ran out of the doors. His body felt numb as her words finally sunk in. Now she was leaving him…Wait what? She was leaving him? Growling to himself, he pushed himself off the desk and began to chase after her.

"Fucking hell…" he muttered underneath his breath as he spotted the distressed girl up ahead. What kind of shit was she even spouting? Of course he liked her! He always had liked her! He thought that she would know that better than anyone else! All the times they've been through—including the hospitalizations—were special to him. All those dinner and lunch dates, the anniversary dates, the Scepter 4 group event escape routes, everything they did or talked about was special to him. What gave her the idea that he dated her out of pity?

Yes, he's had girls confess their love to him before. Misaki was a witness to that in junior high. But all those girls _bored_ him. They wanted to be with him constantly, they were too clingy, and everything about those girls were the reasons why he shot down their Valentine 's Day choco. All of those girls were the fucking same. And then he met Ruka. Sure, their first encounters were a bit rough—he did land her in the hospital multiple times—but because that she was so _different_, he fell for her. She didn't worry about her outfits except for fancy dates, she didn't worry about her hair, she wasn't clingy to him, and she didn't worry about him constantly. He knew that she had faith in him to come back alive the next day in a dangerous mission.

Yes, he, Fushimi Saruhiko, was in love with Ruka, but he sure as hell would not admit it in front of all of his comrades as witnesses. He wouldn't even say it in front of his lieutenant and captain! Yes, in other words, he himself, was embarrassed to say the three little words out loud.

Fushimi growled as he pushed past a few other Scepter 4 members to reach Ruka. As she made her way past the entrance, he growled to himself so that he could reach her before she made it to the large steel gates. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. Ruka yelped and stumbled backwards until she was pulled around and her face landed in his chest.

"Let go!" she ordered and tried to pull away, only to fail. It was funny how for someone younger than her by two years, Fushimi was taller than her and he was much stronger than her.

"God damn it Ruka!" Fushimi snapped in annoyance and glared at her as he held her to him. "Don't just run out like that without letting me answer!"

"You already gave me your fucking answer!" she yelled back at him, her cheeks flushed as tears threatened to fall again.

"I didn't know what you were talking about until later!" he growled and snapped. His grip on her wrist tightened for a brief moment before loosening his hold. "What gave you the idea that I was dating you out of pity?"

"The fact that you never confessed to me!" Ruka barked back. Then she whimpered as she trembled. "The fact that you never once told me that you liked me or loved me…"

Fushimi stayed silent for a minute or two before letting out a shaky breath. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a few members peeking out to see what was going on. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he quickly took Ruka to the side where no one could see them. For a moment when Ruka thought that she was going to be released, she was pinned against the wall of the building as Fushimi leaned in close to her.

"That's where you're wrong…" the teen muttered softly as he kept his girlfriend pinned to the wall. "I do love you…but I…"

"Wh-What?" Her eyes widened as this was the first time she's heard this.

"I wouldn't say it out in public…" he trailed off for a moment, his voice soft and low as he spoke. "I didn't want to say it in front of everyone…but don't think that I hate you or don't love you because I do."

"S-Saruhiko…"

"Damn it…I have to say it …" Fushimi averted his eyes so that his gaze wouldn't meet Ruka's. It was his way of saying that he was embarrassed. He mumbled a few more incoherent things which Ruka only assumed that he was mumbling about being embarrassed. "I really….love you…"

"E-Even so…you could have said it to me in private the past five months…" now she was getting flustered by his shyness.

"Do you know how it feels to have a girlfriend who's older than you? It's not really about the pride but…you clearly knew what to do in relationships…I don't," the male mumbled softly as he shifted his gaze to meet hers. "You weren't the type to get shy over things like all the other girls…which is why I felt…embarrassed to tell you…" he spoke slowly and Ruka noticed a very faint shade of pink appearing on his pale cheeks.

"S-Saruhiko…" Ruka smiled softly, feeling her own cheeks heat up, but her heart fluttered to hear him say that actual words.

The male only grumbled and muttered a few curses under his breath to cover up his embarrassment. He was unaware of his girlfriend's hands cupping his cheeks. When she held his face, he froze. Just when he was about to question her motives, his eyes widened to feel her lips brush against his delicately. His legs almost buckled from underneath him and he felt weak. Was this how Misaki felt around girls?

He slowly closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers firmly. The two stayed like that for about a minute before pulling away. Both cheeks were pink, but Ruka smiled shyly at him whereas he only blinked owlishly with his lips parted slightly. Before he could speak, Ruka laughed quietly at his facial expression. He would never tell her this, but he loved the way she laughed. Yeah, definitely not telling her.

"I love you Saruhiko," Ruka smiled lovingly at him, causing him to avert his eyes once more as his cheeks flushed some more. Fushimi bit the inside of his cheek a few times and kept his gaze averted from hers.

"Tch, making me say embarrassing things on my birthday…" he mumbled quietly as his arms dropped from the wall and slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Hehe," Ruka laughed softly as he pulled her closer to him. It was his birthday, yet it felt as if his confession was a gift to her. "Happy birthday Saruhiko."

**-Story End- **

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hi guys! –shot dead- That was probably…the corniest and sappiest romance oneshot I have ever typed. Hmm…I probably might need to work on that… **

**RAAHH! Fushimi! Why are you so difficult to write about?" Especially in an oneshot?! –flips table over- **(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

**I apologize if everything felt rushed cuz…it was. Yes, I'm very sorry, but Thursdays are my busy days in my fall quarter of classes. I started this oneshot this morning but classes took over and I came back at 8 pm to finish it up for his now...it's clearly not his birthday anymore so I can say this: Happy _belated_ birthday Fushimi! 3 Woot! Yeah! Totally late on his birthday, I feel cool! ...Not -goes cry in the corner- Why Thursday classes!? Why do you do this to meeee!?  
**

**Did everyone like it? If so, please review, favorite, and/or follow! **** Once again, I apologize for the corny-ness, sappy-ness, and the drama in the oneshot. For some odd reason, it was like that for the Shizuo birthday oneshot as well…lol. **

**Hope to see you guys soon! Bye-bye~ !**


End file.
